In the case of semiconductor components, that is to say in particular in the case of semiconductor modules, and in particular in the case of power semiconductor modules, the production thereof, within various intermediate stages of the production process, also in mass production, requires so-called electrical and/or thermal series tests in order to be able to assess the quality of the contact connections of specific contact regions from an electrical and/or thermal standpoint. This is a matter in particular of assessing the quality of solderings on a chip rear side by means of a so-called delta-VSD test.
What is problematic about such tests is that modern power semiconductor components, and in particular power semiconductor modules have a multiplicity of contacts and contact regions which have entirely different thermal and/or electrical properties on account of their structure. In conventional tests, all contact or contact types interact integrally and cannot be considered separately from one another with regard to their different electrical and/or thermal properties on account of the test structure. This often also has the effect that properties with regard to a first contact type mask the measurement results with regard to the properties of a second contact type that is different from the first contact type.